Stubborn Hearts
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Story about a foreign exchange student from America who comes into the Sohma home. Kyou starts liking her, but hates to admit it. Lots of Drama is on the way...
1. It All Started

**Stubborn Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket and all that legal stuff. I'm just a person writing a story about the characters in the show/manga Fruits Basket. Though the character I made up, Sia, is fully and totally mine.:) So no touchy!

_It all Started..._

My name is Sia Wild, and I was the first person to start the ending of the Sohma family curse. This is my story.

I lived in the wilderness area of Montana in the United States. I was going to be a sophomore in high school this year. I had lived in the state of Montana for all my life, and when I had the opportunity to become a foreign exchange student in Japan...I couldn't say no.

Sure, I wanted to see the sights and find a little adventure, but there were other reasons. Reasons that my parents will never find out about. It was a burden that only I would carry, no one needed to know the truth about what had happened to me that summer...

Like any teenage girl, I had a fluttery heart that always pictures love as a beautiful and fantasy type of thing. That all ended one night when I went out on my own...

You see, there's something I ought to tell you all, I'm not an ordinary girl. My family is a group of were-lions. It's not like we're lion's that reside in Africa, no way! We don't get _that_ big when we change. We're only mountain lions, also known as cougars. The biggest member of our family is only 200 pounds, and that's my father. So we're quite different from the type of lions you see at circuses.

With that explained, lets continue with the story. You see, there are more than just us who are shape shifters. There are other groups as well in this state. The most unique, that I had come across, were the Tigers. I know what you're thinking, "What the hell is a group of Tiger's doing in a state like Montana?" Well, Montana is not as populated as most states and has a great mass of forest. Making any carnivore able to survive in it's great abundance of wildlife.

So with this fact in mind, I continue. I was old enough now that I could go hunting on my own. When out in the forest, in my animal form, I happened upon a familiar scent. It was my friend I had acquired over the summer, Zack. I had come to know this boy very well. He could change his form too. His was a tiger. As I followed his trail, I came upon him waiting for me.

"Sia, I was expecting you here..." He smiled a toothy grin.

That was weird. I never told him that I was going out tonight. How did he know? So I asked him just that.

"I followed you..." He said, walking over to me with that same odd grin. I felt my body tensing, something was wrong here.

"Well, get lost, this is my hunt and I won't let you spoil it." I told him, wanting him to get that weird expression off his face. He was acting so strange.

He appeared to be circling me, which I really didn't like. He was twice the size as me and acting really out of character. As a human, he had been sweet and nice, always agreeable. Now he was acting so dominant and proud. I was about to tell him to knock it off, when he pounced.

I tried dodging out of the way, but he caught me in the side with his paw. Swiping me to him, he dug his teeth deep into my neck. I let out a roar of pain and thrashed about, trying to get him off me. He took his massive paws and began to claw my back, moving his body over mine.

"You are mine, Sia." He had purred, taking his grip off my neck long enough to say just that, then dug into the other side of it.

And that's how my friend Zack, become my rapist. After that night, when he left me there, I had changed back into my human form and cleaned myself up in a nearby stream. I couldn't walk into my home with them seeing the mess I was. I looked at my reflection and touched the gashes on my neck. They seemed to be healing already, but my back...It seemed that Zack had done more damage there than anywhere else, excluding my pride. The back would be easy enough to hide, but I would wait until my super healing powers did their job on my neck...

After a few more hours, I found my neck wounds healed, yet it seemed the claw marks on my back were just as red and gashed. Why were they not healing? God only knew why...with unshed tears, I got up and went home. Telling everyone things had went great and I had brought down a deer. I would not tell them what had happened to me. Never. So when I was given the opportunity to leave my past behind and travel to a new land, I was ready to leave in a heartbeat.

After going through a line of shape shifting phone calls, (Since everyone who does this has relatives and friends all over the world), I got a family who would take me in for my year in Japan. The Sohma family. With bags pack, and passport in hand, I headed off to the airport and was ready to visit this new foreign land called Japan...

-------------------Airport in Japan-----------------

"Why did you say we would put up a foreign exchange kid anyway?" Asked the annoyed Kyou.

Yuki rolled his eyes at his cousin, "Will you quit whining? Do you want her first impression of you to be that you're a complete ass?"

"Shut up mouse!" Cried the enraged Kyou, "You're in for a mountain of pain if you keep that mouth of yours flapping like it is!"

"I would shutter in my boots, but I'm wearing my sneakers." Came the cool reply of Yuki.

"That's it!" Kyou was about to hit Yuki when they heard a small cough. They looked down and saw a girl with auburn hair and sea green eyes, "Are you two in the Sohma family?" She asked, trying to smile.

"Why yes. And by chance do you happen to be Sia?" Yuki asked, taking her hand and kissing it like a gentleman.

Kyou glared at Yuki as he listened to the girl's response, "Yeah, that's me."

"So, lets get your bags and get the hell outta hear." Kyou said, picking up the girl's bags and heading for the exit.

Sia watched with silent surprise as the tall orange headed boy took her things for her.

"Come on, we're burning daylight!" Yelled Kyou over his shoulder. Yuki and Sia followed him out into the parking lot and to the bus stop.

"By the way, my name is Yuki, and this is my cousin, Kyou." The purple haired boy said to Sia.

"Nice to meet you." She said, watching Kyou as he tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for the bus to arrive.

"I'm sure you'll like our home, it's in the middle of the forest and has plenty of elbow room for your needs." Yuki said, trying to be sociable since Kyou wouldn't.

Sia nodded as she watched the bus roll up to the station. The door opened and Kyou picked up her things and jumped inside. The other two followed, taking a seat next to Kyou in the very back. With excited eyes, Sia watched the scenery as the bus drove along, taking in as much as she could. It was just like the pictures she had seen in books, only better because she was finally there.

As the bus stopped, the group got out and started heading down the road leading towards the Sohma family home. Sia couldn't believe the beauty of the place, it was so different from her home in Montana. This place looked so desolate, yet town was only a short drive away. As they came to the house, Sia smiled to herself.

"It's like a house from a movie...it's perfect." She said to herself, amazed at the detail of it.

"I'm glad you like it, miss Sia." Yuki said, smiling at her happy face.

"Come on, lets go inside already!" whined Kyou as he led the way into the home.

"Don't mind him, he just had no manners and is anti-social." Yuki whispered to Sia as they followed Kyou.

"Here's your room." Said Kyou, putting her bags down on her bed and looking her straight in the face.

"Thank you." She said, smiling up at him, making him blush.

"Yeah, whatever..." He said, turning away from her and heading for the stairs.

"Come on and I'll show you where everything is." Came Kyou's voice. Yuki was taken aback at this as he and Sia went down the stairs and followed Kyou around the house.

"This is the kitchen." Kyou said, showing her where plates and everything she might need.

"This is the dining room." He said, taking her into that room and then quickly moving on, "This is the laundry room." Kyou showed her where they kept detergent and all the accessories involved with that.

"And this is the bathroom." He stated, done with the little tour.

"So where do you guys sleep?" She asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Came the crude remark of Kyou. Yuki glared at him as he told Sia, "Mine is down stair's, over to the right. Kyou's is upstairs', right across from yours."

"So who is your guardian? I mean it can't just be you two living her by yourself." Sia asked.

"Well, our guardian is out at the moment, he'll be back sometime tonight. As for other members of our family, we have a lot that just pop in from time to time." Yuki told her.

"What about our maid? Not going to tell her about that?" Kyou asked sarcastically.

"She's not really a maid, she just likes to clean...her name is miss Tohru and she goes to school with all of us. You'll meet her sometime tonight also." Yuki said, heading for the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'm sure we have something to eat..."

"Oh I'm fine, really." Sia said, not wanting them to fuss over her.

"You know it's rude to not accept someone's good hospitality." Came the voice of Kyou from behind her. She jumped at not expecting him so close to her and looked up at him with empty eyes. He looked back at her, wondering why she was looking at him like that when he finally had had enough.

"WILL YOU QUITE STARING?!" He demanded, bringing Sia back to reality.

"Kyou, YOU BE NICE TO OUR GUEST!" Yelled the outraged Yuki.

The two began to bicker and babble as Sia watched with amusement. '_Boy, these guys sure don't get along..._' She thought, watching as they began to smack at each other.

"Hey! Lets not start a fight!" She said, trying to break them up.

Lucky for Sia, a tall man had come into the kitchen and broken the two boys apart.

"Now is this how you want to portray yourself towards our new friend?" He asked, shaking his head as if shamed by their behavior.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" Sia looked up at the tall man.

He smiled down at her, "My name is Shigure, and I'll be your host for this school year." He said, doing just like Yuki and kissing her hand like a gentleman.

"You're such a ladies man…" Said Kyou, rolling his eyes.

"I see they were arguing again…" Came an unknown female voice. A girl with long dark brown hair walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sia. "Hello, my names Tohru Honda, it's nice to finally have another girl under this roof."

Sia smiled back at her, "Nice to meet you." Sia's gaze shifted to what Tohru had in her arms, "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh! Well, these are your clothes for school. You see, we wear uniforms at our school." Tohru said, taking the clothes and handing it to her. "I'm sure you'll like them."

Sia took her clothes and thanked Tohru again as she looked around at all the staring eyes upon her. "Well, I think I'll go up to my room and get settled in…" She said, feeling weird at being the center of attention. She glided off up the stairs and headed to her room.

With Sia gone and up in her room, the group all gathered around and talked about her.

"She seems nice." Tohru stated.

"Very beautiful…" drooled Shigure, who abruptly got hit by all three teenagers.

"I hope she likes it here." worried Yuki.

"If she doesn't, she can just go back home." spoke Kyou who in turn got hit by the other three in the group.

"You be nice, Kyou! She's right next door to your room so you'll probably be the one she comes to when she has any question's." Tohru snapped.

"I want to know who's the filthy dog who gave her that room in the first place?" Kyou snarled. Shigure gave Kyou a hurt look at the 'filthy dog' comment but told him it wasn't planned out just to spite him.

"I tell you, it always seems the world's against me!" Complained Kyou.

"You're always so dramatic…" Sighed Yuki.

"Am not!" Cried Kyou.

"I rest my case." Was all Yuki had to say towards the flaming Kyou.

"Hey, she's coming back, lets all get diner started and show this girl how real Japanese food is made." Shigure said.

"What you really mean is 'Tohru will you make us diner so we don't look like complete slops' don't you?" Tohru said, sighing amusedly.

"Please sweet and gentle Tohru?" Shigure begged, becoming dramatic and getting on his knees.

"Oh! Get up and quit acting like that and I will!" Tohru said, feeling embarrassed.

Sia entered the kitchen to see Tohru busy away at the stove and Yuki and Shigure setting the table. "Can I help?" She asked.

"Oh no! It's your first night here and we want you to feel special. Please, sit down next to Kyou and wait for the meal to be done." Shigure asked of her.

With a reluctant nod, she sat down next to the red headed boy and watched as the others were busy preparing their meal.

"So, can you tell me about your school?" She asked, trying to be sociable with Kyou.

"What's to tell about it? Don't you have school's in America?" He asked sarcastically.

"Kyou…" Came the warning tones of Tohru.

"It's big, lots of students, plenty of classes to choose from." Kyou said, giving in to Tohru's warning voice.

Sia nodded as she listened to his answer. "So, do you have a favorite class?" She asked of him.

Kyou gave an annoyed sigh, '_Why do you even want to know? Just leave me alone…_' He thought to himself as he made his voice be heard, "I don't really have one. School isn't that interesting to me. What I really like is being alone."

"Diner's ready!" Came the voice of Shigure as Tohru came towards the table with grilled fish, rice, and dumplings.

"It looks delicious Tohru!" Said the hungry Sia. "Maybe some day you could teach me how to cook like this?" She asked, as Yuki handed her a plate with a bit of everything on it.

"I'd love to." Answered Tohru.

So they all ate, with small talk from everyone except the now silent Kyou. As the night became later, Shigure told the kids that they should probably head off to bed, for tomorrow was the first day of school. Sia bid Yuki and Tohru good night and walked with the quiet Kyou up the stairs towards their rooms.

"Well good night, Kyou." Sia said, trying to be friendly towards him.

"Yeah, whatever." He said watching as she turned her back and shut the door behind her. '_Damn…why can't I stop thinking about her?_' He thought, feeling moody as ever.

Entering his room, he stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed. He would close his eyes, yet he wasn't tired. He couldn't just fall asleep because of _her_… '_I can't get her face out of my mind…What's wrong with me?!_' He thought, getting frustrated with himself. Having enough of trying to fall asleep here, he got up, slipped on a jacket, and opened his window. Kyou climbed out and onto the roof. He always came here if he was having a hard time, be it falling asleep or dealing with his raging emotions. He laid down and looked up at the stars. Resting his eyes, he let out a sigh, "Damn, this hasn't happened to me before…" He said to himself.

"What's never happened to you before?" Came a voice which scared the shit out of Kyou, who almost fell off the roof if it wasn't for the unknown hand who grabbed him.

"Careful! You almost fell." Sia said, looking at the shocked eyes of Kyou.

"Wh..What are you doing up here?!" He demanded, straightening up and glaring at her.

"I heard a noise so I came up here to investigate." She said, cocking her head to one side while looking at him thoughtfully. "When I saw you laying there, I was about to just go back, until you said something. I assumed you had seen me and were talking to me. So when I replied, and you fell…"

"Yeah, I know what happened, don't have to tell me your life's story." He said, giving his typical annoyed sigh.

Slightly hurt, but never the type to show it, Sia said to him, "Well, answer my question then."

"What question?" He asked, pretending not to remember.

"What's never happened to you before?" Sia said.

Kyou got quiet and said nothing for a while, feeling uncertain. "Just…nothing. Ok? Just forget about it." He said, leaning back against the roof and looking up at the stars again. Sia sat next to him and looked up too, which for some reason made Kyou nervous.

"So, do you come up here to get away from it all?" She asked him.

"Like what?" Asked Kyou.

"Like life's unending stress. You know, just to be at peace."

"I suppose…" Kyou said, looking over at her. "So why don't you get back to bed and _give_ me my peace?"

"Fine, I can take a hint." Sia said, getting up and heading towards her window. Kyou got up and followed her close behind. "What are you doing?" She asked, turning around to see him.

"Just making sure _you_ don't fall. It could be slippery." He said.

"I don't think you need to worry about me, I'm pretty 'light on my feet' if you get what I mean." She said, surprised that he had even bothered with her.

"Who said I was worried? Just being polite. What, a man can't be polite anymore with out being accused of worrying?" He said, being defensive.

"Well, thanks…I guess." She said, sliding into her window.

"Now don't come out here again, like I said, it could be dangerous." Kyou told her.

Sia rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Kyou watched as she moved over to her bed and jumped in. Turning around to face her window, she looked at him like he was a perverted stalker of something, so he walked away. Back to where he originally was, before being interrupted by Sia, he gazed again at the night sky.

"Goodnight Sia…" Were his last words as he closed his eyes and fell sound asleep.


	2. First Day Of School

**Stubborn Hearts**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket and all that legal stuff. I'm just a person writing a story about the characters in the show/manga Fruits Basket. Though the character I made up, Sia, is fully and totally mine.:) So no touchy!

_First Day of School_

**Note to Reader: Some parts of this story will be in either Sia's POV or Kyou's. For this chapter, Kyo's POV will be used. Just a heads up.**

I had been having a nice dream about beating up that smug little Yuki when I was awoken by a loud, angry voice. "A MINI SKIRT?!" It seethed.

My eyes took in the fact that I was still on the roof of the house. Standing up, I walked over to the window where the yelling had come from. With a smirk I see Sia dressed in her school attire, grabbing at her skirt and giving it a look of pure hatred. I guess she wasn't use to school uniforms. With a look at her clock, I see that it's getting late and I'd better hustle if I want to be at school on time.

I walk away from Sia's window and hop through mine. Quickly I dress in my own school uniform and slip on some shoes. Walking out of my room I look over at Sia exiting her door as well.

"Morning." She said to me, blushing slightly. She must think that she looks odd in her outfit or something, but really it's not that bad. I nod my head and head down the stairs, her right behind me.

We both enter the kitchen and see a cheerful Toharu and sullen Yuki eating breakfast.

"I made you some rice balls and egg rolls." Said Toharu towards the new girl. I greedily take the plate which the rice balls are on and slam them down.

"Hey! Those are for everyone, you pig!" Toharu said, taking the egg rolls away from me just in time, "Here Sia, have some egg rolls before _he_ gets a hold of them."

I watch as Sia gently picks one up and nibbles at it gingerly. "Why are you so slow?" I asked, annoyed at the girl's eating behavior. I feel a harsh slap on the head as Shigure comes into the room.

"Don't mind him, Sia, he's just not a morning person." Shigure said, cheerful smile on his face.

"Hey, we'd better get going, or we'll be late!" Cried the worried Toharu. We all exited the house and started down the dirt road that would lead us to the jail like facility for teenagers. Code name, 'High School'.

"Kyou, could you walk any slower?" Asked the always taunting Yuki.

"Shove it, mouse." I told him, already getting pissed.

"So how far is it to your school?" Came the voice of Sia.

"Why? Legs getting tired already?" I ask sarcastically. I feel a harsh pain against my face as Toharu slaps me.

"Not that far away, it shouldn't be long until we get there." She said, trying to be cheerful and ignore my glaring.

Sia nods her head as we continue our way, now on a sidewalk. I sigh as the sight of my hell comes into view. '_Stupid school...Why can't I just drop out?_' I think to myself as we get closer and closer to my doom.

It's not that I didn't like learning, that was ok. It was just dealing with people...Especially girls at this school. They wouldn't leave me the hell alone! At least I wasn't the only one who suffered when it came to girls. Even my enemy Yuki had his troubles. Maybe I wouldn't mind as much if I could get away with hugging them and not turning into my animal form. Yet then again, maybe not. We entered the school and as usual me and Yuki were getting looks and sighs from all the freakin' fan girls. I looked over at Sia and noticed that she too seemed to be getting attention.

"That's the new girl..."

"She came all the way from America..."

"Look at her tan skin..."

"And those eyes..."

"She's so pretty..."

All these little voices I heard as we walked by crowds of people. I found it weird that right away she would get attention, I mean she wasn't _that_ pretty. Even though her hair was smooth and silky, and her eyes looked just like the ocean waves...Hey!? What was I thinking? She's a girl, that's all there is to it. So why was I feeling angry as we kept walking and I kept hearing those voices talking about her. Those undeserving eyes looking upon her.

"Kyou!" Toharu said.

I looked at her and she seemed slightly annoyed with me. What did I do now?

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. What's wrong with you?" Toharu asked.

I stared at her blankly, which she groaned at, "As I was saying, would you mind showing Sia around? You guys have the same classes together, and I don't seem to have any. It would really be helpful if you showed her how things are ran around here."

I shrug my shoulders, "Whatever." I say, looking over at Sia who was busy looking at her class schedule. Grabbing my own from Toharu, who I don't know why had it, I looked to see what my first class was.

"Gym, huh? Well, lets get going, Sia." I say as the two of us leave Yuki and Toharu and head over to the gym. Sia walked really close to me, as if she was slightly intimidated by everyone around her and clinging to something familiar. But maybe I was reading into this too much. We entered the gym and sat down on the bleachers and waited for the first bell to ring and class to start.

Again, while the two of us sat together, I heard more whispering voices.

"Hey isn't that Kyou?"

"Yeah, and he's sitting next to the new girl."

"I wonder if she's seeing him."

"Nah, he's the lone wolf type, so she's totally up for grabs."

"Oh man, I can already tell this year's going to be sweet."

"Hey, think she's got a boyfriend?"

"Doubt it, she's new right? So she's probably free to date whoever."

"Man, I'm totally going to tap that..."

"Not if I beat you to it bro."

I was about to rip those throats right out when the bell rang. '_You're lucky..._' I think as the teacher comes up to us and begins speaking. Basically he goes on about nothing, saying participation is the key to a good grade in this class. When he shut his trap, everyone started to get off the bleachers except for me and Sia.

"Hey, this is probably like your other schools in America. Just go down to your locker room, dress down, then come back out and do what the teacher asks you." I say to her, trying to be nice.

She nods her head and stands up, "I wasn't expecting to change, I didn't bring any gym clothes with me."

"Oh, at this school, they provide you with some, so don't worry about it." I tell her, standing up as well.

"Okay...See you in a few." She said and headed down to the girl's locker room. I headed off to my own, not talking back to all the question's the boys were giving me. Dressed down, I exit and come to the gym and see Sia overwhelmed by a flock of guys. She spots me and gives a pleading look. '_Shit, what do I look like? Prince charming, coming to save the day?_' I think as I grudgingly go over to her and grab her by the hand, dragging her away from the now glaring crowd of testosterone.

"Thanks." She said, as we were far enough away to get out of ear shot from everyone else.

"Whatever." I say, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. She keeps looking at me, as if expecting me to say something more, but I just keep quiet. Finally, the teacher comes and yells to all that we're playing volleyball. I watch as the more jock type guys help set up the net and the teacher picks teams.

Being part of her 'Host family' I was chosen to be on Sia's team. As we walked over to the rest of our team mates, I grimaced. Our team was full of the type of people who you would choose last. '_I guess it's all up to me..._' I think as we get in our positions and the whistle is blown.

We start the game and I get ready to send the ball flying back to the other side, when out of no where Sia knocks me out of the way and hits it over the net with strength and swiftness. Gaining our team the first point. This surprised me, she sure as hell didn't seem the type to be aggressive or sport loving. My wonder is cut short as we serve the ball and the game starts all over again.

We keep scoring, me scoring some points, and her others. The other team was getting pretty pissed off by the time there was only five minutes left in the game. They had scored a total of zero while we had about forty-five points. It shouldn't have surprised me when something bad happened. We were going at it, the other team really pushing back, when Sia scored again. One of the girls on the losing team, seemed to have had enough. While Sia was looking over at me, not really paying attention to what was going on, the girl took the ball and slammed it against Sia's face.

I was pissed. I rushed over to Sia, who kept saying she was fine, holding her nose and not letting me see the damage. When I saw blood leaking through her finger...I completely snapped.

"What kind of low blow was that?!" I yelled at the chick, who had a smug grin on her ugly little face.

"Should've been paying more attention." She said to me. I grabbed the ball and headed over towards her, "Hey, what's that?" I ask, pointing over to the side lines. The stupid blonde looked and I threw that ball as hard as I could right at her face.

"How do _you_ like it?!" I yelled, watching as she cried out in pain, holding her own face. I had not gotten her nose, but she had a big red mark on the side of her face. With vengeance taken, I walked over to Sia to see how she was doing. She looked at me with surprised shock.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, not in an angry tone, just plain curious. I shrugged my shoulders and took her hands away from her face. I felt bad for the girl as I looked at her bleeding nose.

"Come on, lets go clean this up." I say, taking her along with me to the nurse's office where she could get that thing taken care of better. I completely ignored the teacher who was yelling and cussing at me the whole time walking out of the class. Sia tried to stop and face the teacher, but I kept her going. She'd had enough of that class for one day, she didn't need to deal with more.

We entered the nurses office and she took Sia off my hands and began to fix her up. She told me I could go back to my class, but I just shook my head.

"I want to make sure she's alright." I lied, really not in any mood to head back there. With slight reluctance, the nurse let me stick around, waiting for her to finish up with Sia's nose.

By the time the bell rang for the second class, Sia and I were dressed back into normal attire and headed for our 'Ancient History' class. I found two seats in the back row and the two of us sat down and waited for this class to begin. When the bell rang, the teacher began to speak of what the class was mostly about and what was expected of it's students. Finally, the teacher brought up the subject of their new foreign-exchange student, Sia. He had her stand up and introduce herself to the whole class. I was surprised she handled herself so well. Obviously the girl was not intimidated by much.

When that class got over, we both had study hall, which on the first day of school who really works in this class anyways? So mostly we sat there and made small talk, until the lunch bell rang. I showed her to the cafeteria and we got our lunches and found a table where Toharu and Yuki were sitting.

"I've been hearing rumors that you got a bloody nose during gym class, Sia. Is that true?" Asked Yuki.

Sia nodded her head and told them how that girl had hit her with the ball so suddenly and how I had come to her rescue. Yuki gave me a weird look...surprised then smirk kind of look, which I _really _didn't like.

"Well, I hope the rest of your day goes better Sia." Said the comforting Toharu.

"I'm sure it will." Sia said, as the bell ending lunch rang.

"See you guys after school!" She said as I lead her to our next class, Drama.

"You're taking Drama? That's kinda funny." She said towards me.

"What's so funny about it?" I asked, feeling defensive again.

"Oh it's just hard for me to picture you...I don't know, on a stage, acting." She said, trying to be gentle about it, but still I was pissy.

"Whatever, I just like the action scenes ok? Besides, what other class do you get to kill your fellow classmates?" I asked, making my point.

We both grew silent as the teacher came and talked to everyone about what things would be covered in this class and what plays we were going to perform.

I listened to the list and was excited to hear we were going to so the play 'Hamlet' by William Shakespeare. That had TONS of murder in it! I was so excited, that I guess a smiled crossed my face for I heard a gasp from Sia.

"That's the first smile I've seen on your face." She said, acting as if it was a miracle from God or something that I had smiled. I shrug this off and listen to the teacher tell us about reading up on our plays we were going to perform so that we could really get into character. For the rest of the period, we were handed books on the plays and read until the bell rang to dismiss us.

"Well, one more left to go..." I say as Sia and I walk down the hall towards our next class, "Biology..."

Here is where we are told that this is the class where you dissect animals. All the guys were excited and all the girls were like, "Gross!" All, that is, except Sia.

"When do we begin that section of the course?" She had asked the teacher.

"Next semester, first off you got to know what your looking at." The teacher had told her.

That class seemed to fly by as suddenly we heard the bell ring to end it. We walked out of the class and out of the school to the waiting Yuki and Toharu.

"So how was your first day, Sia?" They both asked her.

"Not too bad." She said, as we made our way home. "Kyou was really helpful." She added, making _me_ blush.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Stubborn Hearts**

_The Truth Comes Out_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket and all that legal stuff. I'm just a person writing a story about the characters in the show/manga Fruits Basket. Though the character I made up, Sia, is fully and totally mine.:) So no touchy!

**Sia's POV**

Everything seemed to be going fine at this new school. All my classes were easy enough, and I seemed to be making friends with my roommates. Even Kyou was sort of friendly...friendly for Kyou. One day, it was a weekend, Shigure, Yuki, and Toharu were headed off to town early that morning, and wouldn't be back till late that night. They had asked both Kyou and myself if we wanted to go shopping with them, but neither of us really cared to go.

So it was just he, and I alone in the house. I know what you're thinking, and no, we didn't do anything. We're just friends, remember? Anyways, eventually, when Kyou got tired of ignoring me, he came up to my room to talk.

"So Sia, I know you can change into a cat, but I've always been curious what you look like. Could you show me?" He asked.

I thought about this for a moment, then I told him, "I'll show you my cat form, if you show me yours first." He kinda smiled at me when he heard this.

"Alright..." He said, coming closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, as he was now face to face with me.

"I need your help to transform." He stated simply, and then hugged me to him. And we sat there...him still holding onto me. When he realized that nothing was happening, he cussed.

"The Hell? Why aren't I changing?" He let go of me, thinking, and then smacking his forehead. "Of course, since you change into an animal, I can hold you with out changing...but there's always the other way...Sia, can you do something to make me embarrassed? Like say something...you know...that would make me blush. That worked on little Yuki that one time."

I looked at him for a moment, puzzled on what to say, and then it came to me. I chuckled to myself, '_Sia, you fiend..._' I thought as I straightened my facial features and walked up to Kyou. Draping my arms around his neck, I leaned my body against his. I put my mouth close against his ear and whispered in the lustiest way I could, "Kyou..." And licked his ear.

There was a big burst of white fog looking stuff, and then when it cleared, an orange kitty was looking up at me. It almost looked like he was blushing, but could cats do that?

"Well...um...This is me." He said, seeming to have lost his couth. I crouched down and pet him as I would any old cat. "Hey! Cut it out!" He demanded, as I tried to rub his belly. "Show me yours!" He demanded, on his back, drooling slightly from my little belly rub I had given him.

"Alright..." I said, standing up and closing my eyes. I had to really concentrate on this. Most the time I just change during the full moon. On regular days, you had to put great effort in the mind and body to accomplish transformation. When I opened my eyes I was looking at Kyou almost eye to eye. I, being a cougar yet small for my age, was slightly taller and longer than Kyou.

"Damn, you're ferocious!" He commented, walking around me to take in the whole picture. I was feeling slightly light headed, so I told him the 'show was over' then popped back into my human form. Standing there, next to my bed, I felt hands on my back.

"What are these claw marks on your back Sia?" Came the voice of Kyou, his fingers tracing the marks. My body trembled at his cool touch.

"Nothing, just leave it alone." I said, moving away from him. I grabbed a blanket on my bed and covered my naked body and turned to look at him. "Just don't ask, Kyou..." I said, feeling that old pain in my chest at the memory of it. Obviously it showed because right away Kyou was by my side, looking me in the eyes.

"What happened to you Sia?" He asked, not seeming to want to listen my original answer. I walked away from him and towards the door, "Leave." I told him.

"No. I'm not leaving until you give me some answers damn it!" He said, putting his foot down on the matter.

"I won't." I said, feeling angry and defensive all at once. "Now leave me alone." I left the door and headed towards the window, away from Kyou.

He followed me over there, now sporting a blanket tied around his slim waste. "Sia, something happened to you...back in America...please, tell me. Maybe it will make you feel better if you talked about it." He said, seeming to be out of character in speaking this way. What was so important in knowing?

"I never even told my parents, what makes you think I'd tell you?" I spat at him, running over to the other side of the room. He followed closely behind, it seemed he was getting pretty tired of waiting for me to tell him. I say this because he grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me with his body against the wall.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." He spoke, eyes dead serious. I tried struggling out of his grip, but of course, to no avail. I glared at him, feeling my unshed tears welling up in my eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But first shut the door, and let me sit down." I asked of him. Grudgingly, he let me go to shut the door. I headed over to my bed and sat down, wondering how I should begin. He came over to me and sat right next to me and waited.

"During the summer, I had a friend, named Zack. He was the equivalent of a boyfriend, yet not by much. I never even kissed the guy...but anyways; he was also a shape shifter. He could change into a tiger..."

I told him my tale, he sat and listened to me, and not even butting in like you would think he'd do. When I was finished with it, he had questions for me.

"After that, did you go to a clinic? Or anything that would have checked to make sure you were alright?" He asked.

"No, I was afraid. Back where I come from, everyone knows each other. If I had gone to one, someone would have spotted me and told my parents. I would have died of shame if they found out..." I felt hot tears against my face and I turned my head away from Kyou. He got off the bed and down on his knee, taking my hands in his and looking up at me.

"Sia, it's not something they would blame you for. That bastard was the one at fault here. It's not like you were whoring around, the guy raped you for crying out loud!" He said and I felt myself giving into more tears and feeling a sob exit my vocals.

Kyou got up and pulled me with him. He said not a word as he pulled me to him and hugged me. Letting all my pain and fear exit my torn soul.

"I never cried when it happened, until now." I said between hiccups. "Please Kyou, don't tell anyone else, I would die. Let this be our secret. Please?" I begged him, looking up into those ruby eyes.

"I won't tell anyone, but you still need to go to a clinic. That's my condition. You go tonight, and I keep my mouth shut." He told me.

"I...I'm afraid to go alone, Kyou." I told him, shaking slightly.

"You won't. Tonight, when everyone's asleep, we'll go out our windows, and head for the clinic. I'll be with you the whole time." He rubbed my back, trying to make me feel better.

I only nodded a yes as I gave a slightly relieved sigh. It was funny, I had always thought talking about this would be so frightful and horrid, but after getting all that off my chest...I felt so much better.

After all that, we separated and got our clothes on, then we both went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I cooked him noodles and he made the curry. When we were done eating, we went into his room and watched some T.V. Later that night, we heard the entrance of the others and went down to greet them.

They all were very tired so when done putting up things they had bought, they headed off to bed. Kyou and I waited a while longer before going out the window. When we thought everyone was sound asleep, we headed out.

"Have you ever been to a clinic before?" I asked him.

"Well...no, not really. We sort of have a family doctor, but I'm sure it won't be too bad." He said, trying to calm my fears.

So we walked in silence, down the dirt road, then on the sidewalk. After a while, we spotted the right sign and headed for the building...

-------------------------------**Kyou's POV**--------------------------------

'_Damn, why do I always get myself into these messes?_' I thought as we went up to the counter where a nurse/receptionist was. I was good to my word; I stayed by Sia's side as she asked for a visit with the doctor. She had me sit down in the waiting area while she talked more to the nurse about why she was here. I think she might have worded everything weird because that nurse gave me the dirtiest look, then headed off to fetch the doc.

"What did you tell her?" I asked as Sia sat down next to me.

"Just why I was here." She said, picking up a magazine and acting like she was reading it.

"It's alright, you know. I'm by your side through this whole thing." I told her, feeling completely out of character. Why was I here again? Why was I caring? This chick had come into my life barely a month ago and now I was watching over her like a mother hen? No. Not like that at all. I was more like a stallion, looking over his heard of mares. I tried not to chuckle at this thought as I watched a doctor walk in and call her name.

"You'll be fine." I told her, giving her a squeeze of the hand before she walked away with the guy. "At least I hope so..." I said, when alone.

Waiting in hospitals is not a fun thing. Sure, this wasn't really a hospital, but kind of like one. They both worked on people when hurt or sick right? Anyways, so I sat there, waiting. Tapping my foot impatiently, reading a magazine, but it didn't help my anticipation, or worry. I was about to walk in that examination room and tell them to hurry up when Sia came out. I met her half way and tried looking her in the eyes. She wouldn't meet my gaze.

'_Oh Shit. This looks like good news..._' I think as the doctor takes both of us off to a corner and sits us down.

"Now I've given Sia her examination, and have found out some vital information dealing with you." The doctor said towards me. What did me mean by that? So I asked him.

"Well, you two have got to make the decision together, like any couple. Keep the baby and put it up for adoption or have an abortion." My eyes just bugged out of my head when he said this to me. Did he really think _I_ was the father? What had Sia said to them? I turned my gaze over to Sia who still would not look at me. Then the doctor broke the rotten silence that had gotten the better of us.

"I'll leave you two to think about this. I'll wait for your answer." And with that, he left us alone.

"Sia...why does he think _I'm_ the father?" I asked, teeth gritted.

"I never said you were. They must have just assumed that you were since you came with me..." She said, eyes to the ground. "Kyou...what do I do?" She asked me, her whole body beginning to shake.

I just sat there and watched as her tears fell onto the floor and her body trembled. How should I know? I'm just a kid, damn it! Why are you asking me?...Usually, I'd just walk away from this problem, but for some reason, that is unknown to me, I stayed with her.

"It's your body, your decision." I told her, "Personally, I don't like the idea of abortion, but having the kid and giving it away also has its downside too. Either way, Sia, I'm behind you." What was wrong with me? This was so out of character. Yet here I was, holding this girl's hand and comforting her. Damn, I really have lost my mind.

"I'm practically two months along now...I don't want this baby. But I can't just kill an innocent life...I guess I'll have it and give it up for adoption. It's the only way." She told me, having made up her mind. I nodded my head in agreement as the two of us got up and walked over to the waiting doctor. We told him our decision...wait, _what am I saying_?! _She_ told _him_ about her decision to have the baby.

With that, we left the clinic and headed home. The walk back seemed longer than the walk there. It was very quiet too, neither of us felt much like talking I suppose. When we reached the house, we jumped up to the roof and she followed me into my window.

"Kyou, we have to still keep this a secret. I know it's going to be hard, but please try. I don't want to be laughed at or looked down upon. Just promise me you'll keep this a secret as long as you can." She asked me, with pleading eyes.

"I will, Sia. But I think eventually everyone will find out..." I said, picturing her in the future trying to hide her plump belly in that little mini skirt. I watched as Sia nodded her head and headed for the window. "You know, you could use the door." I offered her.

"Oh yeah." She said, walking over to the door yet waiting slightly. I walked over to her and opened the door.

"See you in the morning." I said, trying to get her to her own room. She walked slowly out of my door and opened her door. Turning back towards me, she gave a tired smile and said goodnight. With that she shut her door and left me standing outside of my door, feeling strange. I was feeling almost clingy about her, wanting to watch as she jumped into bed and snuggled down to sleep. It was weird. I went back to my room and shut the door quietly behind me.

I slipped out of my clothes, all except my boxers and went to my bed. I laid there, eyes open and mind fully awake.

'_Not again..._' I think to myself as I try my best to fall asleep. Yet I can't seem to do it. So I get up and grab my blanket. Wrapping it around me, I open my window and sit out on the roof. I lay back with my blanket and watch the stars, my eyes beginning to drift off. That was, until I felt something lay beside me. I look over and look into the eyes of Sia.

"Couldn't sleep either." She said, expecting my question. I shrug my shoulders and lay back down, pretending not to notice how close she was to me. After a few moments, when I was about to break down my wall and just pull her to me, she made the first move. Sia moved my blanket over, snuggled close to my body, and replaced the blanket so that it covered the two of us. I felt myself go stiff as a board as she placed her head upon my shoulder and let her hands lay loosely on my bare chest.

If I were any other guy, I would have taken advantage of this. Yet being a bit of a brainless mind when it comes to this physical affection thing, I just laid there speechless. The one thing that I did do right, was knowing exactly what she wanted when she looked into my eyes. It was like I read what she was thinking. I bent my face down and gently placed my lips against hers. Wrapping my arms around her, you know, to keep her warm and all that...we stayed the rest of the night up there. It was probably the best sleep I had ever had in my whole 15 years of life.


	4. Dance Disturbance

**Stubborn Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket and all that legal stuff. All that goes to the rightful creator of Fruits Basket, not me. Sia is a character I made up, so she is mine.

----------------

'_I can't believe he kissed me, I can't believe he kissed me!_' Sia thought as she started getting ready for school. '_After all that I put him through, dragging him with me to the clinic and having him involved with my problem...he still kissed me._' She thought, her mind racing. Grabbing her backpack, Sia headed down the stairs and into the kitchen full of her roommates.

"Hello." She said, feeling herself go red slightly at the sight of Kyo.

"Good morning Sia." Came the voice of Yuki, "Sleep well?"

Sia could have sworn that he meant something by that...had he seen Kyo and her out on the roof? No, that was nonsense.

"Yes." She said, grabbing a rice ball. It seemed that Kyo also felt uneasy about Yuki's comment, for when Sia looked over at him, he was giving Yuki a death glare.

"Come on, don't want to be late for school." Said Tohru, opening the door and heading out. Yuki and Sia followed, but Kyo stayed back with Shigure.

"Kyo will be along shortly..." He said, shutting the door behind us.

'_I hope he's not in trouble..._' Sia worried silently as the group of teens walked on.

**Kyo's POV**

I had woken up to Sia's sleeping form; I shook her softly and told her it was time to get ready for school. She opened her eyes and looked up at me with surprise. What? Had she thought last night was just a dream? Quickly she got up and jumped back into the window of her room. I dragged my way into my own, slipping on my clothes and shoes and heading down the stairs for breakfast.

When I walked down there, it felt like everyone was staring at me and as if they knew everything...But that was stupid! How could they know? They had been sleeping the whole time. I took a few egg rolls and shoved them down. While munching on my food, I watched as Sia came down the stairs. Was she blushing? I could have sworn she was as I watched her grab a rice ball and munch on it. Listening to Yuki's little "Did you sleep well?" Comment, I glared at him. Almost ready to throttle him, Tohru informed us all that we'd best be off to Hell, I mean, 'School'.

I got up and was ready to leave with them when Shigure grabbed me by the shoulder. "Kyo will be along shortly..." He told the group. I looked into Sia's worried expression and felt my own mind become frantic with worry. Shigure shut the door and had me sit down at the table.

Taking a seat opposite me, he stared with a look of knowing, and waited. Did he really think I would be the first to crack? I think not, mangy mutt! So we both sat in silence, waiting for the other to talk first, when Shigure had had enough.

"Kyo, have I ever talked to you about sex?" Shigure asked, as if it was an every day sort of question.

My eyes just about popped out of my head as my jaw dropped to the ground.

"I'll take that as a no. Well you see Kyo, when a boy loves a girl..."

He would have gone on if I hadn't of stopped him. "I know, Shigure! You don't need to tell me!" I yelled, covering his flapping mouth with my hand for he was still talking away.

He grabbed my hand and flung it off, "Well, the way things are going, I thought you might need a little reminder." He stated.

"What do you mean by that?!" I cried, outraged.

"I saw you two up there on the roof this morning." Shigure said, sly smirk on his stupid face. "I just want to remind you that Sia is here for learning, not relationships. But if you insist on seeing each other, then I thought it best I give you these," Shigure then began to hand me a throng of condoms.

I knew my face was tomato red as I looked at the rope of assorted rubbers. "What...You?...You think that I'd do something that sleazy?" I asked him, shocked as he kept stringing more and more of them onto the table.

"Not sleazy, just curious." Smiled Shigure. I had had enough, I threw the pile at him in rage as I yelled, and "You can keep your condoms!" With that I ran out of the house, fully pissed, never even realizing Shigure had slipped one into my pants pocket...

----------School---------

Late for school, I hurried along into the already started gym class. I headed down into the locker room and dressed in my gym clothes quickly. Running back into the busy gym, I noticed Sia was being the center of attention again.

"Are you going to the Fall Formal this Friday Sia?" One from the crowd of boys asked.

"Oh, I didn't plan on it." She said.

"Why not?!"

"Well to start, I don't have a dress..."

"I would buy you one Sia!" Rang out a few of the boys

Continuing on, pretending she hadn't heard that, "I don't have a way to get there..."

"I'd drive you!" Cried out some more boys.

"I have no reason to go..."

"For fun!" Answered the crowd.

"Also I have no one to go with." She ended, which led to every one of them offering to be her date.

That was it. I marched over to the group and shoved my way through the annoying guys around Sia.

"Too bad, she's going with me." I said, standing in front of her, daring any one of the sorry fools to make an objection.

Hearing this news, the boys backed off of Sia and I. My eyes took in her expression of surprise and I gave a shrug of my shoulders, "Got rid of them, didn't I?" I said, walking away from her and over to the empty bleachers. I really didn't feel much for participating in this class today, I rather be doing martial arts than something as stupid as Dodge ball.

Sia walked over to me and sat down beside him, not saying a word. When I was about to crack and ask what the hell she wanted, she began to speak, "Why do you keep on rescuing me?"

All right, now I was _really_ pissed. Rescue her? As if! Why would I rescue _her_ in the first place? I rolled my eyes and held my tongue. I didn't feel the need to argue over such an asinine subject…Rescue…HA!

"I'm not complaining or anything, but I just feel like you do it so often." Sia continued.

"Whatever, if you don't want me to bug you anymore, then fine." I told her. Sia gave a sigh and walked away from me to join the rest of the class. What the hell was going on here? What's her problem? And why do I give a rat's ass?

---------------------------------------

**Sia's POV**

After school, Tohru and I went to go look for dresses. The dance was tomorrow night, and we both needed to find one quick. As we went to various shops, we got to talking and I got the vibe that she had a crush on Yuki. She'd keep talking about him and all sorts of things that had happened with him and her. Nothing romantic like, just friends were what they were...but you could tell she'd be up for something more. Too bad that the Sohma family curse was still upon them all; otherwise I could really see those two together.

We were in the dressing room, trying on sparkly looking dresses, when we both heard two familiar voices.

"Why are we here again?" Asked Kyo's voice to someone.

"You're going to that dance with Sia, right? So you have to wear something nice. Knowing that you have no sense in fashion, I've come to help you." Answered Yuki.

"I guess your brother is really rubbing off on you..." Snickered Kyo, which was followed by a loud smack; one could only guess what had happened.

"Why'd you hit me?!" Yelled the enraged Kyo.

"Anyways, how about this?" Yuki said, trying to change the subject.

Tohru and I snuck out of the dressing rooms with our fancy dresses on and peeked around the corner to see the two boys. Yuki looked up from the clothes rack and smiled friendly at us both.

"Hello, Tohru. Sia. What are you two doing?" He asked. Kyo, just now noticing us, looked in surprise as we walked out to show off your outfits. His surprise was washed away with in seconds as he put on his normal 'whatever' look.

"You both look lovely." Commented Yuki as I looked over to the blushing Tohru. "Don't you agree, Kyo?" He asked.

"Whatever" Kyo and I said at the same time. Both Tohru and Yuki laughed at my good imitation of him, while Kyo began to pout.

"So do you think those are the ones?" Yuki asked, trying to be sociable, unlike Kyo.

"I don't know, maybe too much sparkle. What do you think Tohru?" I asked.

"Yeah, I agree. Lets look for something else." Tohru said as we went back and changed into our normal clothes and came out to meet the boys.

"I have an idea, lets all go shopping together." Yuki said, which we all agreed to, only Kyo was the silent one on the decision.

So we all went out to the next shop and tried helping Yuki find a shirt for Kyo. It was tough, because he wouldn't tell you if he liked it or not, just 'Whatever'. The only time I got him to say a 'no' was to the bright pink shirt with purple butterflies on it. After a long search, we found a long sleeve dark red shirt with a collar. It was really fancy and nice looking. I also thought it would go great with his eyes...So we had found his outfit, now Tohru and I had to go look at dresses. The boys helped us as best they could, but it seemed that what they thought was cool, we thought was ugly. And vice versa.

I was at the other end of the department, looking for a dress, when Kyo came up to me and handed over a dress. "Here, try this one." Was all he said and took off. I looked after him with curiosity as I looked down at the dress he had chosen. It was a dark red, about the same color as his shirt, and had a few sparkles all over it. It was a halter top, with a pretty ruby like pendant between the tops of the breasts.

When I tried it on, I was shocked at how well it looked on me. I always had thought red was a bad color for me, but this was special. It really brought out my tan skin and brighten up my eyes. It was a really long dress, so I lifted up the end to not drag or trip over it, and headed out to my awaiting friends. When I showed up, they were all really quiet, kinda made me nervous. I guess they felt my unease because they started telling me what they thought of it.

"You look beautiful, Sia. Wouldn't you agree Kyo?" Yuki said.

"You're so pretty Sia! I think you should get that one!" Tohru agreed.

Kyo only stared at me, kinda an empty, hidden look in his eyes, when he said, "Lets get that and get the hell out of here."

Coming from Kyo, that was good enough. I went back and put on my normal clothes and came out with the dress in hand. "Did you find a dress, Tohru?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's this lavender one, I tried it on before, and I think it's gotten to me." She said, holding up the lightly sparkled dress. It was cut slanted at the end and had ruffles on the bottom half. It was really cute; I knew she would pick something like that. So we paid for our dresses, and headed home.

-----------**The Dance**-----------

Tohru, Sia, and Kyo all went to the dance. The music was really loud, and varied from country to hip-hop. All of them seemed more interested in talking than dancing. Tohru was chit chatting with her girlfriends while Kyo was off in his own little world, annoyed at having such little elbowroom wherever he went. Sia had been dancing with a few of the guys who had no dates, and was feeling pretty stuffy in the cramped gym, so she went out the doors out in the parking lot to get some fresh air.

Leaning against the building, she gave a sigh. The night had seemed long, yet there was three more hours until the dance was over. In her mind she had pictured the dance a little more...I don't know...romantic? No...that was just silly. I mean slow dancing with Kyo...No! She wouldn't think about it. Pushing him into dancing with her was not her style, he'd dance when he was ready to dance and that was that. A noise is heard as Sia turns her head to look off at the empty parking lot. Moving away from the building, she looked around more closely to see what was making that noise. Her attention is put upon something else as an unwanted voice is heard nearby.

"Hello Sia."

Sia's skin began crawl as she turned her head to see the boy who she had tried to forget. How was he here? Was she just imagining this? Could this thing be real? Sia took a step back towards the wall of the building as the boy smiled down at her.

"Miss me...?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"Zack, how did you get here?...Why did you come?" She asked, shaking a little, knowing that she shouldn't because it only brought joy to her pursuer.

"I have relatives in Japan...I heard you came here too." He said, stopping a few feet away from her.

"Why are you here?" She demanded of him.

"To see you...I've missed you Sia..." He said, taking his hand and reaching out to touch her arm, which she jerked away from his touch.

"Well I haven't missed you. Now why don't you do the _world_ a favor and eat shit and die?"

"Such harsh words, babe. What has become of the gentle, soft spoken girl I fell in love with?" He asked, moving a step closer.

"She died the night you raped her." Sia stated bluntly.

"You can't rape the willing, Sia." He said back, taking another step towards her. Sia now realized she was now backing against the cold wall of the gym. '_Oh god...please don't let him touch me..._' She thought to herself as she kept on her un-afraid face.

"Leave, Zack. I never want to see your face again." Sia said, turning and starting to walk away towards the gym door.

"Not so fast, babe." He said, beginning to run after her, making her run away from him in a panic. She reached the door just in time to open it, see Kyo's face in the corner, and get pulled away by rough, strong hands.

"Let me go!" She yelled, kicking the door and trying to be heard by everyone inside. Which was unlikely due to the loud music. She felt the sick bastard laughing as she tried to get out of his grasp. He turned her around to face him and smiled manically down at her.

"Not again, ass hole!" Sia yelled as she clawed at his eyes with her long, sharp nails. He let out a cry of pain as he let go of her body. She ran like hell towards the door again but was caught just before she reached it.

"You little bitch!" He yelled, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head around to have her face him. He pushed her body hard against the wall next to the door and took one of his hands and lifted her up by the neck. Taking his other hand he began to undo his pants.

"You know what I do to cunts like you?" He was saying, eyes ablaze with anger and lust.

"Go... To... Hell..." She wheezed at him, making him tighten even more on his grip on her neck.

"You first!" He said, lifting up her skirt just as Kyo opened the door and looked to his right to see all the craziness.

Not noticing Kyo, still busy getting ready to do something horrible to Sia, Zack was taken by surprise when Kyo threw him off her. Zack skidded on the asphalt, face first. As Kyo flew over to the stunned Zack, Tohru had come out to see what was going on too and was taken aback. She had no clue what had just been going on, but Sia looked beat up, so she went to her aid and made sure nothing serious was hurt. Mumbled words were heard as Kyo and the other battled it out, Kyo winning with ease over the other. Martial arts were Kyo's specialty while Zack's only knowledge of fighting was learned from watching wrestling matches on T.V. With onslaughts of kicks to the side of the face, Zack finally succumbed to defeat.

With one last kick to the side, Kyo left the ass hole and went over to the stunned Sia, and silent Tohru.

"Everyone okay?" He asked, bending down to help Sia to her feet. Sia nodded her head and felt herself feel her emotions coming out of control. She had to keep them in, damn it! No one likes a crybaby. Kyo told Tohru to go back inside, that everything was fine and not to worry, they'd be in soon. So Tohru left the two, grudgingly, and Kyo waited for Sia to say something. When nothing was said for what felt to him like a really long time, he was about to go back inside when she reached out and took his hand.

"Thank you...Kyo." She told him, looking down at the ground, feeling embarrassed. "Even though I just got done telling you I didn't need rescuing, you still came."

"Well, what'd you expect?" He said, shaking his head, "I'd just leave you hanging?"

"Well no..." She said, trailing off.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" He asked her.

"...Will you dance with me?...Just once? Please?" She asked him.

Kyo couldn't believe it. After all that, the only thing she wanted was to dance with him? No big requests like 'Buy me a pony!' or the like? Well, this, he could do. He nodded his head in agreement as they walked into the gym, hand in hand. She led him out onto the dance floor, and when the slow dance music began to play, she showed him how to place his hands and how to move his feet. He left a little nervous at first, but began to relax slightly at her warm, reassuring touch to his arm. It seemed that Kyo was indeed becoming Sia's 'Knight in shining armor' but as of yet, she was still trying to figure out if he was even seriously interested in her or just being nice. Who could tell what would happen over the next couple of months? And what of that rat bastard outside in the parking lot, who had almost been rubbed from Sia's memory, only to return to her and torment her mind once more? All would be unfolded sooner or later. But right now, Sia was just happy being with someone who treated her nice and didn't ask for anything frightful in return...


End file.
